From a Father to a Daughter
by Tempest2004
Summary: Guan, who can't bear to be at his daughters wedding, writes a letter to explain his feelings on the matter. It's set to Rascal Flatts 'What Hurts the Most'. Please R&R!


I wrote this before I finished the Epilogue, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Melanara. The lyrics are Rascal Flatts 'What hurts the most' form their new CD 'Me and My Gang', Guan and Chase are owned by Christy Hui.

---------------------------

To my beautiful daughter, Melanara.

Today is the day you marry. I won't lie to you, I wish it was someone else. Anyone but Chase Young, but I suppose if that is your choice, be happy, my love. I'm writing this because I'm trying to put on paper what I can't put into words. You may think I am not proud of you, never think that. I am more proud than anyone has a right to be. You are strong, beautiful, intelligent, a wonderful fighter and I wouldn't trade my time with you for the world. You change your name and move on today, but because I love you, I can't bear to be there. I'm happy you found love and I'm happy you found someone to treat you right, respect you and give you everything you deserve. I wish I could have told you how much I love you in person.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house _

_That don't bother me _

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out _

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while _

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me _

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok _

_But that's not what gets me _

I hope you can hear the rain on the roof, I know you love that sound. I hope that you keep me in your heart as your family eventually grows. I also hope that whatever children you and...He have get your looks. I can't say I give you my blessings, I detest the fact that you're marrying him, but there's nothing I can do but wish you happiness. And when you two do have children, I hope you won't keep them from me.

_What hurts the most _

_Was being so close _

_And having so much to say _

_And watching you walk away _

_And never knowing _

_What could have been _

_And not seeing that loving you _

_Is what I was tryin' to do _

For what it's worth, I tried to be a good father, I loved you no matter what you did, but I couldn't always express it. Maybe you won't hate me so much in time, perhaps it is just an old man's wish. I know we've had our differences over the years and I know you despised some of the choices I've made over the years, both before and after you were born. I don't know what to say and I know I'm rambling. Chase, if you read this, this next bit is for you. You had better treat my daughter well, I kicked your ass once, I can damn well do it again.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go _

_But I'm doin' It _

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone _

_Still Harder _

_Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret _

_But I know if I could do it over _

_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart _

_That I left unspoken _

We were friends once, you and I. We fought together, lived together and laughed together. We had our differences and disagreements, but we were friends. If you hadn't have drank that tea, we would still be friends, but Melanara wouldn't have been here. You don't know this, because Yang and I agreed not to tell Melanara, but it was your turn to Heylin that pushed us together. I wanted comfort and Yang was already in love with me, so it wasn't hard to fall for her. I suppose you'll owe it to yourself for having Melanara, but don't give yourself all the credit. I deserve some too.

_What hurts the most _

_Is being so close _

_And having so much to say _

_And watching you walk away _

_And never knowing _

_What could have been _

_And not seeing that loving you _

_Is what I was trying to do _

I suppose, if you weren't evil, we could be friends again. Maybe we can still be friends, later on of course. Melanara, It will be hard going on in the temple without you, I know Chase misses you and wishes you would come home more often. Please, try to come home more, if not for me, for your little brother. I guess that's all I wanted to say. You're a grown woman now, you have been since you were 30, I just didn't want to see it.

_What hurts the most _

_Is being so close _

_And having so much to say _

_And watching you walk away _

_And never knowing _

_What could have been _

_And not seeing that loving you _

_Is what I was trying to do _

All I wanted to say, was that I love you, I'm proud of you and I miss you. I don't know if you care or not, but just know that you always have a place here at the temple.

Have a wonderful life, my daughter.

I love you always,

Guan.

_Not seeing that loving you _

_That's what I was trying to do _

----------------

Please R&R!


End file.
